Te necesito
by fflora
Summary: Luego de medio año muchas cosas pueden pasar; grandes cambios, como buenos y malos momentos. Pero... ¿Que pasaría si lo olvidas todo? Para Sakura Haruno es volver a ser feliz, esa época donde todo estaba bien y mas enamorada que nunca, pero para Sasuke Uchiha es una nueva oportunidad para arreglar todos sus errores cometidos anteriormente. *Reeditado*


**Un deseo puede cambiar varias cosas**

Era una noche lluviosa y el joven Uchiha había decidido entretenerse en compañía de una corpulenta mujer. Aunque odiaba todos los gritos y comentarios innecesarios de ella, todo se podía tolerar por un buen polvo, tal como recomendaba un socio de su empresa, Jiraiya.

-¡Mas fuerte, _Sasuke_! –gritaba haciendo una gran mueca con sus labios la mujer dueña de una cabellera de color fuego como sus ojos. Ella estaba colocada en cuatro, mientras era penetrada por el azabache con mucha brusquedad, haciendo que sus grandes senos reboten con cada estocada.

-Cállate, _Karin_. –dictamino serio el muchacho mientras tomaba con más fuerza de las caderas a la mencionada y aumentaba las estocadas sacándole placer a ambos. El muchacho soltó un fuerte gemido al llegar a su orgasmo, mientras soltaba todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y sonreía con cierta molestia. Sasuke le pegó una leve nalgada a la pelirroja mientras sacaba a su miembro, para ponerse de pie y poder tirar su preservativo por el cesto de basura que estaba al lado del escritorio. No le importaba como se sentía ella o si acaso había llegado a su orgasmo, después de todo Karin ofrecía su cuerpo para el placer de Sasuke, y este se lo había tomado muy en serio.

La habitación no era ni amplia pero tampoco pequeña, más bien algo normal para una mujer que vive sola. Las paredes eran de color violeta, tenía una cama de barrotes negros en el medio – _de este mismo color las sabanas que estaban desparramadas_ \- y una mesa de luz blanca, como el escritorio que estaba un poco más alejado de lo demás. Sasuke tomó el control remoto de la televisión y se acostó de un tirón sobre la cama de dos plazas de Karin, ante la mirada fulminante de la dueña de casa. El Uchiha acomodo unos almohadones detrás, en su espalda, para sentarse y mirar cómodamente lo que tenía enfrente. Aunque ya era de madrugada no estaba en sus planes volver a su casa, después de todo siempre los sábados se iba a la casa de la pelirroja – _cada tanto_ \- y ambos gozaban del otro. Esto ocurría desde hace unos meses, ya que Karin era secretaria en la corporación Uchiha, por ende de ahí conoce a Sasuke y aunque ella lo persigue desde su inicio – _hace tres años-_ recién hacia poco habían comenzado algo clandestino sin relación alguna.

-¡Sasuke! –chillo Karin mientras se acostaba sobre las piernas de él y se inclinaba para que se noten sus grandes senos desnudos, ella estaba masturbándose mientras lo miraba intentando producirlo.

El muchacho la ignoraba, incluso había chasqueado su lengua al escucharla pero luego siguió concentrándose en las noticias que aparecieron en el noticiero sobre un accidente en unas calles cerca de ahí.

Últimamente había muchos problemas en la ciudad de Japón.

Karin se movió un poco, acercándose más al miembro mientras lo miraba atenta. _Sasuke Uchiha_ era un muchacho alto de muy buen cuerpo, brazos grandes y espalda ancha, abdominales marcados cosa que llamaba la atención de cualquiera a pesar de su pedante carácter. El cabello lo llevaba desordenado como siempre, era color azabache y lo tenía disparejo dándole un aspecto desinteresado, y su mirada no reflejaba nada con esos ojos negros como la noche.

La pelirroja, harta, se corrió rápidamente sentándose sobre el miembro del azabache haciéndolo gruñir pero no de excitación sino más bien de enfado. Sasuke la tomó de la cadera y la empujo a su costado, sacándola de encima de él y alejándola más de su lado. El azabache cerró los ojos con molestia mientras ella abrió la boca indignada mientras fruncía el ceño. Antes de que Karin pueda quejarse sonó el teléfono del Uchiha, haciéndolos fruncir el ceño a ambos; ella por verse interrumpida y él porque nadie lo buscaría a las pasadas seis de la mañana.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el escritorio, donde estaba su móvil sonando. Lo tomo y se sorprendió al ver un número desconocido, lo que lo extraño más. A pesar de que cambio el celular unos meses atrás – _porque se le rompió el anterior_ \- estaba algo ansioso por saber de quien se podía tratar. Llevo el celular a su oreja y suspiro, hablando de mala gana mientras atendía.

-¿Si? –habló con su voz ronca y varonil, si era una broma del dobe de su amigo no caería tan fácilmente. Estaba impaciente, la otra voz tardaba en contestar, además de que se escuchaba mucho ruido de gente hablando de fondo. El Uchiha rodó los ojos y cuando estaban por hablar escucho un gimoteo.

-Sasuke –dictamino una voz algo entristecida del otro lado de la línea. Al escucharla el azabache ensancho los ojos, no tardó mucho en reconocer de quien se trataba. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, de todas las personas no pensó encontrarse con una llamada de la joven Hyuga y muchos menos llorando.

- _Hinata_ … -saludo ante la mirada inquisidora de Karin a sus espaldas, pero el simplemente la ignoro- ¿Qué sucede?

La mencionada suspiro, y se escuchó un quejido de dolor.

-Tuvo un accidente, ella… -un chillido salido de sus labios haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño- me dejo en mi casa y quisieron robarle, fue horrible… la metieron en el auto y se ve que forcejeo con el conductor, ellos chocaron, esta inconsciente tengo miedo de que no despierte yo…

-¿Dónde está, Hinata? ¿¡Donde mierda esta Sakura!? –grito a todo pulmón mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con la mano izquierda, estaba perdiendo toda la poca paciencia que Karin le había dejado esa noche. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras esperaba escuchar la respuesta, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le preguntaba Karin o lo que decía el noticiero.

-En el sanatorio Taketori yo… -la muchacha soltó un suspiro y rio sonando más relajada e incluso feliz- Parece que está despertando, perdona que te moleste Sasuke pero con toda su historia pensé que…

-Voy para allá –sin más el azabache colgó.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar su ropa con la mirada y cuando la localizo toda _–desparramada en el suelo-_ rápidamente se la empezó a colocar mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil. Se puso su remera azul manga corta metiendo la cabeza y los brazos de una forma tosca, y con sus pantalones paso la misma historia. Estaba algo desesperado, quería ver con sus propios ojos que _Sakura Haruno, su ex novia,_ se encontraba bien. A pesar de toda su larga relación, habían terminado en las peores condiciones no volviéndose a hablar desde ese momento – _seis meses atrás_ \- pero al saber que le había pasado todas esas emociones que quería negar resurgían dándole dolor de estómagos y fuertes golpes en su pecho.

-¡Olvídate de esa frentesota! –gritaba chillona Karin mientras veía como Sasuke se colocaba la campera negra que era bastante abrigada para el otoño. El muchacho ignoro todos los gritos de la pelirroja y se salió del cuarto, atravesando el comedor y saliendo de allí a paso rápido. Iba a contestarle, defenestrarla con palabras, pero se dio cuenta que lo que más le duele a Karin es que la ignoren, por lo que hizo exactamente eso.

Bajo por las escaleras, no podía esperar al elevador, además solo estaban en el piso número cuatro no era tanto para sus pies. Una vez que logro salir del edificio a paso marcado y definido fue hasta su auto, un Audi negro. Su madre les daba todos los gustos a sus hijos, hablando de cuestiones materiales como autos, ropas y osos de peluches a pesar de que Sasuke ya tenga veintitrés años para ella siempre tendría siete y era su preciado bebe.

Mientras manejaba hasta el hospital, Sasuke maldecía a más no poder. Estaba furioso y preocupado, pensar que el accidente que vio en la tele podía llegar a ser el de Sakura le hervía la piel. Apretaba con furia el volante mientras esperaba que el semáforo se ponga en verde, estaba solo a unas cuadras de distancia del lugar y se encontraba completamente ansioso.

-Mierda –farfullo al recordar que posiblemente seria echado por su ex novia a penas esta lo vea, sería capaz de levantarse de la cama y matarlo aunque este dolorida. Pero a pesar de eso sonrío, esa determinación de Sakura era algo para admirar.

* * *

 _Hinata Hyuga_ caminaba de un lado al otro de ese gran pasillo. Todavía no había visto a Sakura, en realidad solo la escucho gritar diciendo que no se haría ningún estudio entre otras cosas. La muchacha de cabello azulado y unos grandes ojos perlas mostraba una sonrisa sincera, sus facciones eran tiernas e infantil, por lo que no aparentaban ser de una mujer de veintidós años. Ella llevaba un pantalón blanco de corte recto, junto con una remera de encaje negro que le remarcaba sus grandes pechos. Encima llevaba una campera de un color violeta oscuro. La muchacha camino para sentarse justo en unas bancas enfrente de la habitación de su amiga, tal como hizo unos segundos después.

La peliazul era una gran amiga de Sakura. Desde siempre fueron juntas al colegio, al ser vecinas coincidieron en el instituto. Además juntas entraron a la carrera de medicina, aunque Hinata solo hacia un curso de enfermería. Ambas eran inseparables, vivian en el mismo, por ende Hinata estaba muy preocupada por ella.

La joven Hyuga estaba comenzado a quedarse dormida, ahora que había visto a su amiga se encontraba mucho más tranquila pero ciertamente incomoda por haber llamado a Sasuke. Hinata estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente cuando escucho como unos pasos acelerados resonaban por el pasillo, frenándose justo en la puerta de Sakura. La ojiperla miro sorprendida al muchacho de quien se trataba.

-Etto –dijo llamando su atención, haciendo que él volteé. Se trataba de él, un muchacho rubio de ojos de un azul chillón, tenía una mirada de preocupación y unas marcas en su mejilla que le daba un aspecto zorruno. Él vestía una remera manga corta naranja (la cual estaba mojada por las gotas de lluvia) y un jean azul clásico Era bastante alto, esto lo noto Hinata cuando se puso de pie para hablarle. La peliazul tomó aire y menciono- Esta mejor, al menos ya despertó. Una doctora entrará a verla dentro de unos minutos me han contado. No quiere hacerse los análisis –rio algo nerviosa por como la miraba-

El rubio le dedico una cálida sonrisa, mientras escaneaba a la muchacha que tenía en frente, mirándola de arriba a abajo de forma descarada. Soltó una risita y se rasco la nuca nerviosa con una mano que tenía vendada, siendo esta la izquierda.

-Gracias, es un alivio… -tras decir esto, le sonrió de una forma divertida y dijo- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Hinata-chan.

Al escuchar su nombre se puso completamente colorada, no podia creerlo. Ella estaba en una especie de shock ya que no esperaba volver a encontrar al rubio primo de Sakura, quien vivía lejos y venia una vez cada tanto (y cabe destacar que desde su adolescencia no lo ve). Hinata sonrió, estaba emocionada de que él la haya podido recordar todos esos años, tanto como para reconocerla. Al ver como él la miraba enternecido, Hinata desvió su mirada para que no note como se transformaba en un tomate con cabello azul y piernas.

-Hola… _Naruto-kun_ –dijo algo dudosa de sus palabras y mirándolo mientras estaba mordiéndose el labio- No esperaba… -tocio aclarando su voz- no esperaba que me recuerdes, pasó mucho tiempo.

-Uno no olvida a su primer beso, te tengo muy presente Hinata-chan –dictamino el rubio mientras le sonreía y se sonrojaba, sacándole una risa a ella al verlo así. Estaba por decir algo mas pero su teléfono sonó, al sacarlo y ver el nombre tragó en seco pero atendió- Hola Shion –saludo mientras asentía- Si, Sakura-chan parece que está mejor… cuando pueda te cuento verla te llamo, amor, sí. Descansa.

-Se nota que estoy muy presente –dijo seriamente Hinata y luego tapándose la boca nerviosa, ella no era muy directa con los desconocidos pero ese comentario salió de su interior. Vio como Naruto desencajaba la mandíbula y se ponía serio.

-Aprovechando que Sakura te lo impide, coqueteas con Hinata –negó regañándolo- muy bajo de ti, más teniendo novia, dobe –dijo una voz seca llegando desde el otro lado del pasillo. A paso rápido, pero disimulado, avanzaba Sasuke Uchiha con cara de pocas pulgas y molestia- Recién llegas de estar más de seis años en Tokio y empiezas con el pie izquierdo. Bastante idiota de tu parte. ¿Cómo sabias que ella estaba aquí?

-La bruja de Tsunade-bacha

Antes de que el azabache llegara a los otros dos muchachos, por el otro pasillo avanzaba muy apurada la dueña del hospital _Tsunade_ muy preocupada y exaltada. La mujer era alguien ya de más de cuarenta años pero con una piel perfectamente lisa y sin arrugas, además de unas curvas ideales que iban de la mano con una buena delantera. Apenas ella pidió un familiar de Sakura que se ofreciera a pasar, Naruto se abalanzo a la entrada ignorando las miradas de Hinata y Sasuke, el joven Uzumaki solo pensaba en una cosa _: escapar de la Hyuga y el Uchiha… también pensaba en Sakura, pues claro._

-Hmn –murmuro Sasuke luego de darle un casto beso en la mejilla a la peliazul en señal de saludo. Ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados pero de golpe fue hasta la puerta y apoyo su oreja junto a esta, el azabache sonrió y añadió- ¿No estas grande para espiar?

-No finjas que no quieres saber de qué hablan… -contesto Hinata mientras intentaba agudizar su oído. Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Tsunade y amplio más su mueca al ver como a su costado estaba Sasuke con cara de pocas pulgas escuchando tan atento como ella… o incluso más.

Dentro la habitación se encontraba Naruto parado al lado de una pelirosa que miraba atenta a la médica que tenía enfrente. La muchacha de veintiún años estaba sentada sobre su camilla y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenía una mano vendada, además de la cabeza. Sentía como su cuerpo le ardía y le molestaba, pero estaba tranquila porque podía ser peor.

-Comenzaremos con preguntas, ¿escuchaste? –cuestiono Tsunade mientras se colocaba unos lentes cuadrados pequeños, tomo una planilla médica y miraba con burla a la pelirosa.

-No estoy sorda, por suerte –contesto ella mientras se intentó cruzar de brazos pero hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse. Cerró los ojos por el dolor, apretando sus labios con fuerza mientras se contenía para no gritar, le había dado una puntada en el estómago bastante dolorosa.

Tsunade rio.

-Estas más pocas pulgas de lo usual –siguió riendo la mujer mientras miraba a su sobrina enojarse por sus carcajadas.

Sakura suspiro y volvió a respirar, tomando aire e intentando sonreír. Miro a su primo y frunció el ceño, no entendía que estaba haciendo exactamente ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? –Pregunto con un tono completamente irritado mientras estaba intentando acordarse exactamente qué pasaba- ¿No era que ibas a estudiar en una universidad afuera?

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, ya he terminado mi carrera, si hasta me he recibido –dijo orgulloso mientras se soplaba las uñas y hacia pose heroica. Pero desgraciadamente esa actitud duro un minuto ya que la carcajada de Sakura le corto su actuación, y la miro con cara de enojado.

-¿Acaso adelantaste materias? –Habló como si hubiera dicho la mayor burrada del mundo- ¡Puff! ¡Seguramente!

-¡Sakura-chan! –grito indignado y ofendido el rubio.

Tsunade ensancho los ojos al tener esa idea en su mente, por lo que se apresuró a comprobarla. Forzó una toz para captar la atención de esos dos revoltosos que eran desgraciadamente sus sobrinos hiperactivos.

-Dije que te haría preguntas –hablo de malas pulgas, luego miro al rubio amenazándolo- Si interrumpes te hecho bajo la lluvia –luego de decir eso dirigió su mirada a Sakura- ¿Qué día es?

Sakura se mostró pensativa. Después de todo sabía que había estado en un accidente porque es lo que había escuchado, pero no recordaba haber estado en un auto a la noche. La mujer hizo una mueca con los labios y luego asintió, dándose la razón a sí misma.

-Veinte de noviembre –contesto sonriente por saber que decía la verdad- del 2015.

Tsunade frunció levemente el ceño al escucharla pero de todas maneras asintió mientras escribía cosas en la planilla.

-Hoy es el primero de diciembre –dijo Naruto- y…

La rubia levanto el dedo al rubio para que hiciera silencio.

-¿Nombre? –cuestiono mientras se preparaba para anotar nuevamente, estaba atenta a todas las reacciones por parte de la pelirosa.

-Pensé que mi tía –dijo con énfasis la última palabra mientras ensanchaba los ojos- se acordaría de mí, no pensé que su operación de senos le había costó todas sus neuronas.

Naruto sonrió con diversión y golpeo con varias palmadas la espalda de la pelirosa mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Shannaro!

El Uzumaki fue golpeado con fuerza en el rostro, siendo arrojado a mucha distancia. Levanto su adolorida cabeza notando que Sakura estaba de pie con su puño en alto y mirándolo amenazante, respiraba con dificultad mientras en su mirada prometía una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

-¡Me duele, baka! –chillo ella mientras como una niña pequeña se tomaba su muñeca y haciendo puchero.

La puerta fue abierta por Naruto mientras intentaba huir, pero Tsunade con ojos de poseída lo miraba demostrándole todo el dolor que le haría sentir demostrando que Sakura había sacado esa manera de ser de ella. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se pusieron de pie al sentir como alguien había abierto la puerta, la peliazul miro al azabache y se corrió hasta su espalda para empujarlo con ella hasta adentro, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes: una amenazante Tsunade que tomaba del cuello al rubio, un Naruto rezando con el labio roto y una muy sorprendida Sakura que se enderezo al notar la presencia de ellos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como ella se encontraba, tenía unos leves moretones en sus piernas y brazos, además de vendada su muñeca y cabeza. Vestía una bata corta de hospital y estaba descalza mostrando sus pálidos pies. El cabello pelirosa caía hasta por encima de sus hombros llegando hasta su cintura, y sus ojos jade se llenaron de lágrimas. El muchacho estaba atontado mirándola, el cuerpo de Sakura cambio en esos seis meses, pero seguía igual de flaca y con una poco más definida las facciones de su rostro haciéndola más madura. El azabache no podía quitar los ojos de los de ella, los cuales soltaron muchas lágrimas que caían desconsoladamente por sus mejillas.

-Sakura… -la saludo sin saber muy bien que decir, tenía miedo de hacerla detonar y que explotara, no se encontraba bien físicamente para seguir golpeando dobes como Naruto.

Él se acercó un poco hasta ella pero fue la pelirosa quien rompió la distancia de ambos arrojándose hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo que lo tomo desprevenido y algo desorientado. Con cuidado coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella para devolverle el gesto pero palideció al escucharla hablar.

-Tardaste, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con su voz delicada pero firme, mientras hablaba acongojada y dolorida. Se separó un poco de él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, tenía sus ojos jade levemente colorados y las mejillas mojadas.

-Hmn –contesto él haciéndola sonreír, cosa que lo extraño, las últimas veces que se vieron ella bufaba molesta. Pero negó rápidamente ante sus ideas y dijo- Pensé que no querías que venga.

Sakura rio atrayendo la atención de todos, sonaba divertida, como si esa idea le sonara absurda.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer a mi novio aquí? –cuestiono con tono obvio la pelirosa mientras le sonreía con dulzura, ella llevo su mano hasta el rostro de él y acaricio el rostro del azabache.

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y abrió la boca sin poder decir una palabra. Le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que ella no recodaba todo lo que pasaba. _"¿A caso es posible?"_ se preguntaba internamente dudoso mientras la miraba atento. Verla tan feliz, alegre a pesar de su estado físico lo hacía sentir muy mal, se supone que tendría que estar triste y desolada por sus dolores, pero con el hecho de que él estaba ahí ella se encontraba satisfecha.

-Nosotros estábamos peleados, Sakura…

La mirada de ella se entristeció al instante mientras lo tomo de las muñecas con fuerza. Intentando que solo le esté jugando una broma. Le dolía mucho el pecho, sentía como le faltaba el aire y al tomarse con esos ojos negros chillo dolida.

-Si, en las parejas todos pelean por cosas mínimas, si, si –repetía ella con miedo intentando calmarse, cerró los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire- pero te amo Sasuke-kun, y sé que tú también, sino no estarías aquí.

El mencionado ensancho los ojos al oír la última frase. Pues claro que él la amaba, pero después de lo sucedido meses atrás ninguno podía soportar verse la cara por el daño mutuo que se habían causado pero ahora ahí se encontraba: con ella débil y llorando, amándolo, pidiéndole el cariño de antes… ¿sería egoísta o aprovechado si lo tomaba? ¿O tenía que hacerle creer a ella, una chica que acaba de sufrir el peor susto de su vida, que en realidad no están juntos? Sabe que si fuera el contrario, Sakura estaría con él pero de todas maneras… era complicado.

-Yo… -suspiro.

-Nos prometimos siempre estar juntos, ¿verdad? –cuestiono en su último intento la pelirosa mientras se acercó más a Sasuke, pegando su cuerpo con el de él y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Verdad –contesto simplemente el azabache mientras miro hacia atrás, viendo como todos estaban sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos.

-Sakura acuéstate un rato, una enfermera vendrá a verte. Luego volvemos, ¿Si? –pregunto Tsunade mientras arrastraba hacia afuera a Naruto y a Hinata. Sasuke vio como Sakura se acostó en la cama temblando y algo molesta, tenía los cachetes inflados y los ojos aguados. El azabache se acercó a su lado y le beso la frente, esa necesidad de hacerlo le ganó.

Al salir de la habitación, Sasuke cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro muy molesto a Tsunade. Necesitaba entender que pasaba, ahora que no estaba perturbado por la presencia de una débil Sakura – _a quien quería proteger_ -… tenía que saber la verdad.

-Sufre Amnesia –explico la mujer mientras suspiraba pensando en todo, se rasco la nuca nerviosa y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban detrás de ella frente a la habitación. Al ver como todos estaban procesando la información siguió- no sabemos cuánto durara, no hicimos los estudios todavía.

-¿Y por esto lo determinas? –murmuro apretando los dientes con fuerza Sasuke mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Cuando se despertó solo te llamaba a ti, quería que la acompañes en los estudios –rio negando con la cabeza- no se dejaba tocar hasta que no aparezcas aquí, es cabeza dura. Estaba todo normal, pero me llamo la atención que Shizune una enfermera mía me dijo que cuando le pregunto la edad ella contesto veinte, pensé que se pudo haber equivocado pero vine a hacerle preguntas por las dudas… Cree que estamos en el año pasado –Tsunade inclino la cabeza hacia atrás intentando pensar como seguir con todo lo que pasaba.

-Tenías que verla, sé que querías –habló Hinata mientras miraba al azabache esperanzada, no quería que su amiga siga sufriendo, sabía que ambos lo hacían.

Sasuke gruño.

-Es como una segunda oportunidad, teme –habló Naruto mientras se tocaba su labio partido le dolía mucho pero ahora no podía quejarse puesto lo más importante era la salud de Sakura y ayudarla. Él añadió- Aunque no sé si la mereces, bueno… sí.

-Sera revivir todo… cuando recupere la memoria me odiara y volveremos a pelear. Si no estuvimos bien antes… ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora sí? Si Sakura se acuerda lo que paso no querrá volver a verme, no quiero eso, pero…

Tsunade lo tomo del hombro.

-Necesitamos que ayudes a que recupere la memoria, podes acelerar el proceso al ser algo que ella considera cotidiano en sus recuerdos. Tienes que volver a tratarla como hace un año atrás, eso es lo que ella considera real –la jefa del hospital miro su reloj de mano y bufo, tenía que ir a pedir los estudios para la pelirosa de ojos jade- Mas tarde a la mañana hablaremos de todos los detalles.

-No –dictamino seriamente dispuesto a irse, se soltó del agarre de la rubia de ojos miel y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, se giró y miro a la peliazul quien estaba nerviosa y jugando con sus manos- ¿Qué, Hinata?

-Antes del accidente, Sakura se largó a llorar conmigo en la salida de una fiesta –narro la ojiperla mientras bajaba la mirada- no paraba de quejarse de cómo te extrañaba y que odiaba tu orgullo como el suyo propio. Te necesita, y todavía me acuerdo de lo que ella dijo mientras me traía a casa: _**"Si pudiera olvidar toda mi pelea con Sasuke, volvería a ser feliz, quiero eso más que nada"**_ –dijo con una risa triste.

Sasuke giró su cabeza, no dejaría que ellos vieran como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Rápidamente camino por el pasillo hasta llamar al elevador, y cuando entró en este soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, además de gruñidos. Golpeo fuertemente la pared del ascensor, estaba completamente confundido no sabía qué hacer.

Saco su teléfono, llamando a un contacto que tenía en marcación rápida.

-Itachi, necesito hablar contigo –dijo sonando abatido, quebrado, desorientado.

-Para eso estoy, otouto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer mi historia. Tengo otras dos de Naruto si les interesa, "Mi salvación" (AU, último año de colegio) y "Solo Tú" (Lemon)_


End file.
